Leave Out All the Rest My Facade
by shiki1696
Summary: A suicide fic about how one genin feels and what he does about it. Rated T for cursing, death, and selfcutting.


A/N: This songfic was done to Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. Warning: Death, suicide, and self-cutting are in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Leave Out All the Rest, or Linkin Park.

Key: **song**

"Talking"

_thinking_

Inner self

_Note_

_**Poem**_

He went and turned on the cd player. It was playing Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
**_I never had anyone beside me. The pain is too much to take..._ he cut himself again. _If I cut enough maybe I'll die..._

**But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared **  
_My only security is my mask..._ He heard a knock on the door. "It's me. Open up." "I'm sorry, but I can't." He said.

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
**_If I could just leave this world..._

You sure about this?

_Yeah, I'm sure._

But won't you miss everyone? Do you want to cause them remorse?

**What am I leaving  
When I'm done here **  
_No, but I must go. Everyone hates me anyway. I think it would be better to go._

Ok kid... he left.

_What will I leave?_

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know **

_Dear Everyone,_ he started.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done **

_Please don't cry over my death. It was my choosing. Please forgive me for existing, for bringing all your pain and suffering._

**Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

_Team 7, I will miss you guys. You were always closer to me than you thought... I know you guys will accomplish what you wished for. Also, good luck with your training. I wish you luck._

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory **

_Team 10, you guys are awesome. Always working with yourselves and others, helping to push them further. I apologize for all the wrong I've done. Keep going. _

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest **

"Open up!" "Sorry guys, I just can't." He then continued his letter. _Team 8, you have been with me in unique ways no one else could. With your smiles, happiness, and mysterious ways, I think you will do well. Please become excellent shinobi._

**Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I made **

_Team Gai, good luck with your hard training. Become masters of your elements. I will always be with you. _

_To the 5__th__, I wish I could of followed in your footsteps, but I can't any longer. You can take your things back._

_To Iruka-sensei, thank you for all you've done. I want to see you in heaven or hell. _

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you **

_But there's one thing I've never told you guys. It's all a facade. I'm not really the way I show myself to you. That's one of my many regrets. I also regret not telling my love how I feel. But none of ylu will never know, will you? You'll expect it to be the same as in the facade. But it's not._

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know **  
"Open up or I'll bash down the door!" "You won't get through no matter how hard you try." At this point he grabbed his knife and started his death. 

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed **

"I'll really miss you guys." "What are you talking about?!?" "And why can't I get through the goddamn door?!!!!???" He cut himself again. _Please forgive me everyone. But I had to do this. My life is horrible. If you were me you would understand everything. But you won't. For now._

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory **

_Maybe sometime you'll understand why. Eventually I know you will. But for now, I shall die for unknown reasons._ He cut himself again.

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

"You ok?" "I'm fine. Just go, forget about me. Now." "Ok, that's it, we're going to get help!" _Everyone doesn't know who I am. _

_Everyone hates me for something I didn't do._

_And I'm going to die for it._

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well **

_You can't see through my facade... _

_You give harsh words to the vulnerable..._

_You silently wish me to death..._

_Is this what friendship really is?_

He cried.

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are **

**I can't be who you are**

_My facade is useless. Fake happiness only gives me more sorrow. And yet I'm the lowest of the low._

_But why? I'm just an innocent child, aren't I? _He cut himself once more.

**When my time comes   
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some   
Reasons to be missed **

_**Forget who I am**_

_**Forget I existed**_

_**Go on with your lives**_

_**Go on with your lies**_

_**Happiness is what you want**_

_**But I've never had it**_

_**Yet I show that I have**_

_**In my facade**_

"Open the door NOW!" "No. Go away." "No, I will not go away, and you will not disobey me! I am the hokage!" "And?" 

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory **

_**If you were me, you'd mourn for me.**_

_**But I guess you're not**_

_**'Cause you make me suffer**_

_**All your lies and all your ties**_

_**Getting caught up in your perfect lives**_

_**To notice all my shitty lies**_

_**That are**_

_**In my facade**_

"I'm bashing down this door RIGHT NOW!" A slam was heard. He cut himself again. "In 10 seconds I'm doing it again if you don't come out!" "I don't care." He said stoicly.

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

_**If I could pity myself I would**_

_**If my soul spoke you'd hear what I felt**_

_**But I guess you can't**_

_**Because you're blind**_

_**Can't help getting caught in your own lives**_

_**Your dreams, ambitions, and hopes are all you find**_

_**But I don't feel the same **_

_**In my facade**_

"You have anything to say for yourself, mister?" "Yes, I do. It's what I feel, and I'm going to say it now."

**Forgetting   
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well **  
"Forget who I am

Forget I existed

Go on with your lives

Go on with your lies

Happiness is what you want

But I've never had it

Yet I show that I have

In my facade

If you were me, you'd mourn for me.

But I guess you're not

'Cause you make me suffer

All your lies and all your ties

Getting caught up in your perfect lives

To notice all my shitty lies

That are

In my facade

If I could pity myself I would

If my soul spoke you'd hear what I felt

But I guess you can't

Because you're blind

Can't help getting caught in your own lives

Your dreams, ambitions, and hopes are all you find

But I don't feel the same

In my facade. Goodbye forever." 

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself   
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

_With love and hate,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

And at that the door came down. And Naruto shot himself.

Hinata found his note and cried over his dead body. "If only I knew earlier... if only I had spoken up." "I wish we had known sooner." A single tear came from Sasuke's eye. And then they knew that this was the end of Naruto Uzumaki and his facade.

**-END-**

In case you didn't get it, Naruto was "him", Kyuubi was his "inner self", Sakura was all the talking with one asterisk (), Sasuke was with 2, and Tsunade was with 3. Naruto was 13 at the time of the story. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were 14. And I have to say that this is really sad, I was practically crying while writing this.


End file.
